


Gift

by gorey



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M, abel - Freeform, hamletmachine, praxis - Freeform, starfighter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorey/pseuds/gorey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning the gift over in my hands, I'm tempted to reconsider, go back and pretend I'd never even had this stupid idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

I want you so badly.

And I can't blame you for not wanting me.

I'm fragmented, torn up, pieced back together incorrectly. Of course, the damn eyepatch doesn't make me feel any less like a misfit doll.

I avoid looking at you, I avoid talking to you altogether. I don't even want to talk to Cain, the bastard, the self-righteous fucker who doesn't deserve you.

Not that _I_ deserve you. I know I don't. I leave myself to my dreams, my sick little fantasies and moments remembering your voice coming through to me over the noise of crackling electrical wires, the last voice I thought I'd ever hear;

_We're coming to you._

And as grateful as I was, I couldn't give you the information you wanted. So I live with coming across as just another sumbag Fighter. And really, that's what I am, no matter how much I'd like to deny it.

Some, but not many, of the men on the ship still celebrate their holidays - whatever their religious beliefs may or may not be, there even seems to be a calmness among us all, unexplainable and nice.

Normally I forget about holidays. I never have anyone I want to give something to, I have no denomination. Why bother? 

This time, though, I have something worth celebrating. Being alive, as horrible as it can sometimes be, is a gift given to me by you.

I make sure it's not too late in the day when I bring the small package to your door. Cain is always back later than you are, so at least this way maybe I can prevent him from finding it first. I guess it wouldn't matter all that much if he did, I'm not leaving a note with my name on it or anything, but... I don't want him to have it.

It might be sort of a stupid gift. I don't know why, but I think that maybe you miss Earth. Why wouldn't you? You're a Navigator, after all, odds are your homelife was much better than anything either I or Cain could ever dream of. And so what you receive is a flower, preserved in glass.

It's small and white, very pretty. Reminds me of you.

Turning the gift over in my hands, I'm tempted to reconsider, go back and pretend I'd never even had this stupid idea.

But soon it's left on the ground, waiting alone for your return as I go back to my small room and curl up in my bunk. 

Happy holidays, Abel.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Praxis/Abel all that much, personally, but I feel like I understand Praxis when I look at him. I thought maybe for the holidays he deserved something a little bittersweet. Hope you liked the ficlet.


End file.
